


until morning comes

by cyberpunks (Delenaley)



Category: EXO (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/cyberpunks
Summary: Even though he knows that a person like Zhang Yixing will always be destined for greatness and recognization. To be known and to be loved.Maybe, Xukun will just have to chase him to the top.





	until morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i had only discovered this particular ship _today_. and did not even plan on jumping aboard. throughout writing this all in my head was: _what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!_
> 
> anyway. this was supposed to be a quick cutesy drabble, but somehow it turned into angsty fluff. yikes. i also dont know how to hold myself back from a whole lotta yixing appreciation. zhang yixing, man i love that boi.
> 
> i tagged this with age difference in case anyone might be uncomfortable, considering this is set in canon and the gap between them is about 8 years (xukun is 19, yixing is 27).

Zhang Yixing is silent in his own environment. 

Xukun almost felt like an intruder, or a predator stalking his prey in it's natural habitat. He doesn't know why he felt like that would be the perfect equivalent to what this moment is. But that's exactly what it feels like.

Zhang Yixing's fingers are delicately strumming his guitar, mouth singing along to one of his songs that Xukun pretends he doesn't know. Times like this, Xukun pretends he doesn't have half of Yixing's band's choreography memorized. It's good. 

It distracts him from his exact problem: Yixing's slender fingers and full lips.

Maybe he was thinking too hard.

Yixing abruptly stopped playing and cast his guitar aside, looking up at Xukun under his lashes. Xukun kept his hands at his side, because he doesn't want to give in to primal urges and do something stupid like caress Zhang Yixing's cheeks or poke his dimple.

"You're being quiet," Yixing comments. It wasn't an accusation, but an observation. 

Yixing was perceptive, awfully so. That, added with his intelligence and eloquence sometimes resulted in an intimidating persona, Yixing often comes off as an unyielding force. Completed with a row of qualities that would make even the best of man quiver. Zhang Yixing was sort of perfect, Xukun constantly felt like he was in the presence of a divine entity.

Xukun figured that if Zhang Yixing had been born at a different time, he would have an entire army on his feet willingly.

But alas. So of course in this case, it was trainees.

Xukun's heard enough of _'I'm straight but I would go for PD Zhang in a heartbeat'_ for a lifetime. 

"I'm always quiet, gē," he replied. 

When it's only the two of them, there's no Zhang PD nor Cai Xukun. No more boundaries or rules or competitiveness. No more hiding. It's just them. Kunkun and his Yixing-gē.

Yixing's lips curled up to a smile when he heard that and Xukun's heart went up to his throat.

He's lucky, he knows this. To capture the attention of one of the best people on earth, out of the hundred boys he's currently competing against. Someone older, perhaps. Sometimes Xukun feels clumsy and childlike near him.

Xukun also knows that all this, that whatever they have is under borrowed time. He knows that Yixing has someone back in Korea. In one of his eight boys of wonder, there's a certain name that always makes Yixing light up whenever the person's mentioned. The knowledge keeps him up at night. 

_Are they lovers? Does the person knows about us? What is he doing with me?_

"Hey," Yixing calls gently, getting up from his spot on the floor and sitting next to Xukun on the couch. "Stop thinking so hard, that's my job." 

Xukun chuckled at that. 

He doesn't want to catch feelings. He can't. 

But Zhang Yixing has placed a finger between Xukun's brows in an attempt to smooth out his crease. His own brows are furrowed and his tongue poked out on the side of his lips, Yixing looks ridiculously concentrated on this trivial task that Xukun couldn't help but think he's adorable. 

_One more day,_ he kept on assuring himself as it turns to another day and another and another. They're living with borrowed time, and this will end one way or another. And he has a feeling that it won't have a happy ever after.

Yixing is his, but only for a limited time. Like a free trial for a paid app. Or maybe the tale of Cinderella, Yixing is his prince, but only until midnight. Even though Yixing's much, much more worth than that. 

In a different time, different life. Maybe. Maybe they could be nobody. Faces passing by on the street, unrecognized and content. Maybe they would be the same age and maybe they could hold hands without any cameras creeping on every inch of their lives or the unforgiving eyes of judgement from everyone they've ever known. Maybe Yixing's heart won't belong to another and the words on his songs could be for him.

Maybe Yixing would be fully his.

Even though he knows that a person like Zhang Yixing will always be destined for greatness and recognization. To be known and to be loved. 

Maybe, Xukun will just have to chase him to the top.

_Whatever this is,_ he thought as his heart grew three sizes upon the sight of Yixing's dimple, _let him be mine for one more day._

Xukun pulled him into a kiss and pretends that it doesn't feel like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/layverse) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/layverse)!


End file.
